Report 1015
Report #1015 Skillset: Aquachemantics Skill: Mist Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Jan 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Aquachemancers lack a way to raise all 4 mist at once, forcing them to spend around 16 seconds raising them and losing time on being able to properly engage an enemy. In addition, there's no way to stop a mist early, meaning you always need to let it run out. Also, an enemy is required to be present in the room for mist to be focused on them, but as it can take up to 11(possibly more) seconds for mist to focus on a target, you are not at full effectiveness for that time-frame 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add in a 3 power cost ability that raises/refreshes all 4 mist. Allow mist to be targeted regardless if the target is present in the room or not. Add a disperse command to clear a mist. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add in a 3 power cost ability that raises/refreshes all 4 mist. Cap the time for a mist to start hitting someone to 6 seconds. Add a disperse command to clear a mist. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add in a 3 power cost ability that raises/refreshes all 4 mist. Allow mist to be targeted regardless if the target is present in the room while also capping the time for a mist to start hitting someone to 6 seconds. Add a disperse command to clear a mist. Player Comments: ---on 1/8 @ 23:15 writes: I agree with solution 1, it adequately fixes all problems presented. These won't be appreciable buffs to the skillset but merely make them less unwieldly in certain ways. ---on 1/10 @ 18:42 writes: Solution 1 ---on 1/11 @ 01:50 writes: Opposed. 3 power is not enough to instantly bring up/refresh unblockable passives. I could settle for doubling that, but nothing less. The early target I have an issue with, solely because mists are capable of hitting many rooms away, where as no other targeted passives can do. The disperse is fine. ---on 1/11 @ 23:09 writes: Big no to being able to focus on people not in the room. Waiting 11 seconds for a passive to hit is not bad at all, especially an unblockable one. Disperse is fine. Less concerned with raising all at once if it has a long enough eq or much higher power cost to make it unsuitable for mid-combat. ---on 1/12 @ 02:02 writes: I also would go with solution 1. ---on 1/12 @ 04:11 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 1/14 @ 19:46 writes: Could the results of this report be applied to all the similar skills? ---on 1/17 @ 16:02 writes: @Llandros, what's the difference between ordering passives like fae, transmology ents, demons/angels, or just enemying (demesnes, gems, songs) that make it different from mists, in which it's okay in those instances for passives (sometimes unblockable), but not for mists? ---on 1/19 @ 02:41 writes: None of those are unblockable, All are stopped by a shield. Ents can be killed and can only move one room away. Demesnes only hit one room from the caster. Songs and gems are room only. And most importantly, demesnes were changed SPECIFICALLY to not hit people 8 or 9 rooms away because, and here we are again...mages/druids hitting people many rooms away. Wish we could learn from our own past reports and stop repeating mistakes. Would save so much time. ---on 1/19 @ 05:21 writes: Having to wait basically 1 tic before the mist starts hitting is really the least of the drawbacks out there. If I could have people walk into my song at the exact moment I wanted them to and didn't have to worry about deafness or enemy lists I would get nerfed to within an inch of my lyre. ---on 1/22 @ 15:29 writes: What's this about mists hitting 8 to 9 rooms away? ---on 1/23 @ 02:45 writes: I'm assuming, should you have enough people linked, it would be possible to spread your mists that far away, since for every mage linked, mists spread by a 1 room radius. ---on 1/23 @ 16:51 writes: If you had experience facing the skillset, you would know that mist are stopped by shield. Mist cannot hit outside the room of the Aquachemancer, that's adjuvants, and there's a 5 room limit(which are also blocked by shield and affected by enemy list and requires the mage to be in the demesne of another Aquamancer they've linked with), which you'd know if you weren't so adamantly opposed to learning how the skillset works. None of these solutions is asking for insta hitting a target anyways. If you took the time to read the solutions, you'd see that Solution 1 does not lower the focus time, it only allows targeting someone no matter where they are(like fae/angels/demons/transmology ents), without being able to properly time when mist will hit(unlike fae/angels/demons/transmology ents). Also, I'm unsure why you're even bringing up adjuvants in a report about mist. Mist are blockable; by shields, teas, and other affliction blocking defenses. Please gain experience with the skillset before vehemently opposing anything and spouting off information that has no basis in facts. ---on 1/24 @ 02:20 writes: Alright, if attitude is what you want I can do that. I requested several spars with aquachemantics and gave up asking for one after a couple weeks, so you'll have to pardon me if I don't know the finer points of the skills...looks like there is a lot of miscommunication about these points because a lot of people think certain things that are incorrect. Perhaps if you'd made an attempt to communicate with the rest of the envoys and open up a general discussion rather than sneaking unread reports through to the admin I'd have a better idea. But you didn't, so we're just kind of going off what the admin have said about the skills at this point. One of which is that Estarra really wanted mists to be UNBLOCKABLE (i.e. ignores shield). She was quite adamant about this, and without any further update on it, we can only assume that is the current state of things or how things are intended to be. If I have missed a changelog or announce, that is on me. Now since link affecting mists is not the case, I can support these changes. I, for one, never said anything about the timing of mists and what not, as I don't really care. If they can't hit many rooms away, I also see no issue with pre targeting. ---on 1/24 @ 02:32 writes: So in the future, before you go jumping down people's throats for their lack of understanding over a new skill, maybe you should make some attempt to help people understand. All you have to do is take 2 minutes to read Enyalida's thread about wildewood to see people, including myself, are asking questions and offering suggestions and figuring things out. I've even had a few chances to see wildewood in action without having to chase people down constantly and have a pretty decent grasp of their affliction and damage capabilities just from real time combat and reading over logs. So instead of submitting secret reports and yelling at people, how about starting threads, opening up public discussions, and joining avenger wargames/freeforalls/whatever so that it's on you to do your job rather than all of the envoys to individually ask you wtf is going on. What makes more sense, you using the various avenues available to you to make sure your very new skills are understood BEFORE asking for buffs in special and monthly reports OR each individual envoy chasing you down on top of what they are already doing? ---on 1/24 @ 02:35 writes: So anyways. Supported now that neos has graciously clarified his skills. ---on 1/25 @ 15:44 writes: Teas are not an issue since they block the affs not the mists, I did not know about the shields but having to stop my offence to block them is undesirable. They don't do that much on their own but this would shave a decent chunk of the time needed to set up the big hit effects, and that is significant. ---on 1/25 @ 19:19 writes: My timing comment was direct at Llandros, though as an aside you(Celina) did mention timing when you first saw the report. Teas are an issue, as they mean a mist didn't affect you in any way, meaning 1 less thing to cure. Out of the 4 "big" hits skills available to the skillset, only 1(Aquoxitism) is ever in any way worth it to use, and is the only one that is boosted by afflictions. Aquachemantics users, no matter their tertiary, have no locks or way to properly stick the necessary afflictions to boost Aquoxitism in any major way, to have a chance at boosting the damage, you'd have to stick the afflictions just before it hits, and there's still no way to hold someone in the room. The skillset, and 3/4 of the tertiaries lack any major hindering of any sort, and the fourth option(Telekinesis) requires locking a channel and 10 power, meaning there's no chance of using Aquoxitism in a timely manner. There's a max of maybe 3(4) ways between all the tertiaries/Phantasms and skillset to actively afflict with the afflictions that boost the damage; pacifism(Runes/Telepathy/Dreamweaving), Lovers(Runes), Addiction(Runes/Telepathy), Vapors(None), Justice(Runes). Even with Runes 4/5 afflictions, there's no way to keep the target in the room, and with no way to hinder someone in any major way, a timely shield means they've just lost a big part of their passive offense and 10 power, with no ability to reset and go again.